


Mix & Match

by Miko no da (Miko)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko%20no%20da
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre and Trowa propose a trade...</p><p>(Posting OLD fics from my defunct website)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Duo stifled a frustrated sigh as he caught Quatre looking at him from the corner of his eye - AGAIN. The gentle blond had been giving him funny looks for most of the last week, ever since they'd finished the last mission and been informed by the scientists that they had some - well-deserved, HE thought - time off to rest and recover. They'd retired to yet another of the Winner family's massive hidden estates - how many of these damn mansions did Quatre OWN, anyway? - for the vacation. Only Wufei had declined Quatre's generous invitation, saying that he'd been meaning to visit his ancestral homeland in China. Quatre had beamed and waved him off - and then had begun this odd stalking ritual with Duo.

Wherever the braided boy was, the Arabian was not far behind, following Duo around until the American was ready to scream with frustration. Heero was no help - when Duo had begged him to intervene, the Japanese pilot had scowled and remarked that he thought Duo LIKED spending time with the other pilots. Duo couldn't seem to make him see the difference between hanging out with friends and this endless LURKING that Quatre was doing.

Trowa was no better - though, as always, most of his attention was taken up with his precious blond angel, he could often be seen following Quatre's looks towards the American with a thoughtful gaze of his own. Duo was ready to climb the walls, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Finally, frustrated beyond measure, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

He waited for days for the right moment, his long, hungry days in the streets of L2 having taught him endless patience. Finally, in one of the rare moments when Quatre WASN'T following him, he turned the tables on the blond boy and stalked him to the rose garden.

He found Quatre sipping his usual cup of tea, wandering the paths of the rose garden, enjoying the warm spring sunlight. Every so often, the Arabian would pause to lean close to one bush or another, burying his nose in the fragrant blossoms and inhaling the heavy scent joyfully. The beaming smile on his face was that of an innocent boy who hadn't a care in the world - never mind that this particular 'innocent boy' was a Gundam Pilot, and one of the five most wanted men in the world.

Duo crept up behind his friend, staying perfectly silent with the ease of a cat until the very last minute. The hand he clapped on Quatre's shoulder startled the smaller boy so badly that he spilled most of his tea.

"OH!" Quatre spun around, then relaxed when he realized who had caught him unaware. "Oh, Duo! You shouldn't sneak up on me like that," the Arabian scolded softly, wiping at the stain on his pink shirt with a napkin.

Duo let a rather predatory grin spread across his face, making the other boy eye him somewhat nervously. "Sorry 'bout that, buddy," he said, somewhat insincerely. Quatre, however, took him at face value, as usual.

"Oh, that's okay. My servants won't have any trouble getting this out," he chirped. "Did you want something in particular, or were you just trying to startle me for the fun of it?"  

Duo's smile widened another notch - and so did Quatre's eyes. "Actually, Q, I was kinda wonderin' about what's been up with you lately?"

Quatre's sunny smile took on a slightly nervous quality. "Going on? With me? I'm not sure what you..."

"You've been following me around, watchin' me all the time!" Duo cut him off, gesturing expansively. "Everywhere I go, you're right behind me, staring! You're drivin' me crazy, buddy! What the hell is up, do I have a 'kick me' sign on my back, or what?"  

Quatre giggled slightly, but Duo's penetrating stare told him he wasn't going to get out of this easily. "Well, ah..." he temporized, glancing around as if hoping help would come from the skies. Unaccountably, his fair skin flushed brightly. "The truth is... uh... Trowa and I... well, we'd been wondering..."

Duo shifted from foot to foot impatiently as the other boy seemed to search for words. "Well? Spit it out, Q!" Quatre just blushed and stammered.

"We'd been wondering if you and Heero would be interested in a trade," Trowa's soft voice replied from behind him.

"NANI?" Duo spun around, his braid flying wildly, to face the tall pilot of HeavyArms. The European pilot's one visible green eye regarded him solemnly, his face, as usual, expressionless. "What kind of trade?" Duo thought he had an idea what they were talking about, but he wanted to be sure.

"Of partners," the tall boy elaborated, crossing his arms across his chest and looking for all the world as if he were talking about the weather, or something equally innocuous. "For a night."

Duo backed up a bit so he could see both of the others at once, and eyed them as if he wasn't quite certain of what he was hearing. "Lemme get this straight. You..." he pointed at Quatre, who gulped a little, "Have been following me around, driving me crazy, 'cause you were trying to work up the nerve to ask if I'd be willing to sleep with either you or him" he jerked his thumb at Trowa, who watched impassively, "And let Heero sleep with the other one?"

Quatre nodded, somewhat nervously. "H-hai. So desu."

Duo started to smile, then to chuckle, and then to laugh outright. Soon he was howling, bent over and clutching at his sides for support. Trowa made no comment, but Quatre was clearly bewildered.

"Duo? Duo, are you all right? Have we offended you? Duo!"

Duo gasped for air, looked like he might manage a coherent sentence - then took one look at Quatre's worried expression and broke into laughter again. Quatre flashed a confused look at Trowa, who shrugged slightly and shook his head.

"What's going on?" Heero's flat monotone broke into Duo's howls, bringing the American upright again. With great glee, and more than a few blushes on Quatre's part, he filled his lover in on the situation.

"Aa." Was all Heero said, but he was now eyeing the other couple with a new look in his eyes. "And what did you tell them?"

Quatre gaped at the Japanese boy, unable to quite believe his ears. He'd gone after Duo first, because he'd rather expected the somewhat psychotic pilot of Wing to be violently opposed to the idea, and he'd counted on Duo charming his lover into it. But Heero was not only objecting, he actually seemed to be - supportive?

Duo shook his head as if in disgust. "Geez. Quatre," and he chuckled again, turning a much more friendly smile on the blond. "Heero and I talked about the same thing a while back, but we scrapped the idea, 'cause you two were so absorbed in each other. We didn't want to come between ya."

Quatre's eyes widened until they took up most of his face, and his jaw hung open in surprise. Trowa just gave a smug little smile. "You... really?" Quatre finally managed, setting Duo off into spasms of laughter again. Heero just nodded slightly in confirmation. "Well... well, great!" Quatre recovered his aplomb and beamed at them both. He clapped his hands together beneath his chin. "I'm glad this all worked out so well!" Duo snorted at his obvious enthusiasm, but his grin got wider.

"Just so ya know, Q," he began, then leaned over to whisper into Quatre's ear at some length. Quatre's eyes widened again in surprise - then abruptly he laughed in delight.

"Hontou?" he exclaimed, eyeing Heero with more than a little lust in his expression. "This will be fun, then!"

Heero glared at his madly grinning lover. "Duo..."

"I just gave him a few tips, Hee-chan," Duo said, then ducked behind Trowa when Heero threatened him with a fist. "Ack! Trowa, you'd better save me if you don't want me to be too sore for anything fun. He hits hard!" Trowa just smirked a little more as Duo wrapped his arms around the taller boy from behind, nuzzling into his back.

Quatre latched onto Heero's upraised arm, his eyes shining with enthusiasm. "Don't hit him, Heero... there're much better things we can do with that energy..." and he laughed lightly as Heero turned to him with a contemplative look.

"Hmmm. Never thought you'd be the aggressive one," Heero murmured, eyeing the diminutive, innocent-looking blond. Quatre grinned at him.

"It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for, Heero," Quatre informed him sweetly, tugging him away from the rose garden towards the house. Heero followed willingly enough, casting a single glance over his shoulder to see Duo and Trowa already locked in an embrace.

"Hn," was all Heero said, before sliding his arm around the blond's waist. Quatre giggled and clung to him, and Heero absently reflected that it was likely to be a wild night.


	2. 4x1

Quatre firmly steered Heero towards his room; the lustful glint in his crystal blue eyes matched by Heero's possessively caressing hand on his rear. Quatre reflected on Duo's whispered words with more than a little glee.

_"Ya'd never believe it, Q, but if you really want to drive him absolutely NUTS, tie him up! He's forced to be so damn controlled all the time, that it's actually a relief for him to have to give in to someone else... turns him on like... well, you'll see. The catch is, he can't AGREE to it... ya have to catch him totally by surprise. I can't manage it very often, 'cause he can read me like a book - but if you're into that kinda thing, you could probably catch him by surprise just 'cause you look so damn innocent."_

Quatre was happily contemplating half a dozen ways of doing just that - it happened that one of his secret passions was to be totally in control. It was a passion he didn't get to exercise often - unfortunately, Trowa's previous experiences with the mercenary group had left him with a deep hatred of any kind of restraints, especially during lovemaking. The one time the tall boy had agreed to try, for Quatre's sake, he'd nearly broken his own arm when he became trapped in his memories and tried to escape the restraints. Quatre had never suggested a second attempt.

But now, with Heero, he apparently had a new chance to play his favorite game. Putting on his most charming and innocent smile, Quatre slowly opened the door to his bedroom and drew the Japanese boy inside. "Ne, Heero? I'm glad you agreed to this. When Trowa first brought up the idea of a trade, it gave me little shivers inside." He batted his long blond eyelashes, and was rewarded with the other boy's faint smile.

"I'm glad, too," Heero commented, his other arm rising to join the first around Quatre's waist. He leaned his forehead against the blond's, bringing them eye to eye. Quatre found himself breathless at the hot look in Heero's cobalt eyes. "Trowa said the trade was for a night, but do we have to wait 'till it's dark?" Heero murmured, never taking his eyes from Quatre.

Quatre opened his mouth to reply, and found that his throat was too dry to produce a sound. He swallowed, hard, then tried again. "I don't see why we should," he finally managed to whisper, his voice husky. "We've got everything we need.... right..... here...." And he trailed his finger down Heero's chest from his collarbone to his navel.

Heero's eyes widened, then narrowed abruptly, and he growled slightly. Startled, Quatre looked up from his contemplation of Heero's marvelous chest, and found his lips captured in a bruising kiss.

The gentle blond sighed and surrendered to Heero's crushing embrace, his body melting against the taller boy's. Heero's arms tightened around him, lifting him slightly off his feet, until their bodies were pressed together from lips to knees.

Quatre sighed as Heero released him slowly, letting gravity slide him down his body. "That was... nice..." Quatre managed somewhat dazedly, his eyes unfocused. Heero smirked and caught him up again.

This time when they broke for much needed air, Quatre found they were standing by the massive, king-sized bed. Whether he had maneuvered Heero there, or vice versa, he didn't know and didn't particularly care. With his most gamin expression firmly in place, he fell to sit on the bed as if his knees would no longer support him - which, if he was being perfectly honest, wasn't all that far from the truth.

He patted the space beside him, and Heero accepted the silent invitation, coiling his muscled frame into sitting position. Quatre marveled once again at the inherent grace and hidden strength present in every move Heero made. Glancing at the other boy's face as if for permission, he stretched out a hand and ran it down the firm planes of Heero's shoulder and arm.

Some of his awe must have shown in his expression, for Heero suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I... do I frighten you?" He asked, his voice softer than Quatre had ever heard it. There was a look of shadowed pain in his Prussian blue eyes. "I would never hurt you, Quatre - and I DO know how to control my strength, when I need to."

Quatre hastened to reassure him. "Oh, no, Heero! You don't frighten me at all... just the opposite, in fact." He allowed some of his hidden lust and anticipation to creep into his voice, though he was careful not to ruin his 'innocent' guise. "I was just thinking how beautiful you are, when you move. How..." For once in his life, he was at a loss for words, and let actions show what words never could.

He scooted over until his was as close as possible to Heero, then leaned in to give him a kiss that was both sweet and passionate at once. Heero wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and held him close, returning the kiss with interest. Quatre was amazed at this gentle, passionate side to the normally psychotic boy - a side he'd previously shown only to Duo, apparently. _No wonder Duo will put up with just about anything from him, if this is how he acts when they're alone._

A brief twinge of unease slid through him - perhaps he shouldn't try tying Heero up after all? But it passed quickly. Surely, Duo wouldn't have led him wrong? And he did SO want to have the gorgeous Japanese at his mercy...

He exerted gentle pressure, and Heero obliged by leaning back onto the bed, Quatre spilling partly over his chest as they sprawled together on the fluffy comforter.  Heero had a slightly amused look on his face as he pulled away. He gave a small, experimental bounce on the bed - and nearly tumbled into Quatre as the springs bounced him back. He laughed softly, a child's look of wonder in his eyes. "Sugoi..." the normally stoic pilot breathed, and caught Quatre in another embrace.

Quatre giggled and squirmed until he was completely atop Heero, his fingers tangled in the other boy's. He let a little of his passionate side show, kissing Heero deeply, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and wriggling a bit to bring their groins into firmer contact. He knew he'd caught Heero when the other boy moaned slightly, his eyes closed and face slack with passion.

Slowly, he inched both their arms up, ostensibly so he could have better access to Heero's chest as he began to lick and nip his way down the strong column of the other boy's neck. Heero didn't resist, allowing Quatre to manipulate him as he wished. Quatre swallowed a gleeful little smirk as his knuckles brushed against the posts of the - specially designed - headboard.

With a lightning fast move, he slipped the silk-lined cuffs over Heero's fists, and tightened them about his wrists. The Japanese boy stared up at him in total disbelief for a moment, eyes wide, before his face tightened and he began to fight the restraints.

Quatre jumped out of the way of Heero's thrashing body, eyeing the cuffs to see if they would hold. One of his myriad sisters had given them to him as a birthday present some years ago, when he had first been discovering his own somewhat odd preferences. Of a similar bent herself, Milerna had ordered the cuffs specially made - silk-lined reinforced steel, they reached nearly from wrist to elbow, making them more difficult to break out of than ordinary handcuffs. A double-linked chain connected them to the special bolts in the headboard, and kept Heero from bringing his arms down to get leverage.

Heero's eyes blazed in rage, though he said nothing, and for a terrible moment, Quatre thought that Duo might have been opposed to the idea of the switch after all, and had chosen this method to get even with Quatre. If he'd lied, and Heero was as opposed to being tied up as his expression indicated, then Quatre was going to be a very, very DEAD Gundam pilot when Heero got free...

But a second glance belied that first impression, and Quatre sighed happily as he saw the bulge in the front of Heero's spandex shorts. _This IS turning him on,_ he realized with no little amount of relief. _But then, why is he fighting like that?_

Comprehension dawned as he thought back on Duo's earlier words. _"He's forced to be so damn controlled all the time, that it's actually a relief for him to have to give in to someone else..."_

_Of course. If he doesn't fight it, then he still IS in control. It's the feeling of helplessness that he likes...._

Reassured that Heero wasn't going to commit bloody murder for what Quatre was doing to him, he approached the bed once more. "Now, Heero, it won't do you any good to struggle," he murmured, and was rewarded by seeing some of the rage in Heero's eyes transmute to lust.

"Duo put you up to this, didn't he?" The Japanese boy muttered, his tone promising dire punishments for his irreverent lover. Quatre laughed gleefully.

"He suggested you might like it. The cuffs are mine, though, which ought to give you an idea what my reaction was." Heero tugged once again at the cuffs, and found that he couldn't break the restraint. Quatre took advantage of his preoccupation with his arms to quickly tie his feet. Heero turned a disbelieving gaze on him, and he laughed again.  "Heero, Heero... didn't Dr. J teach you that it's the supposedly 'innocent' ones that you have to watch out for?" Quatre smirked at him, his blue eyes hot with lust.

Heero's eyes narrowed. "You and Trowa do this on a regular basis?" He muttered, testing the leg restraints experimentally. Though not of the quality of the cuffs, they held against his first efforts to free himself.

Quatre shook his head, his face clouded. "Oh, no! Trowa can't stand to be tied - it reminds him..." he trailed off, and looked away for a moment. When he turned back, his expression was sunny once again. "No use trying to side-track me, Heero," he murmured, advancing on his helpless new lover. "I'm not entirely certain those restraints will hold against someone as strong as you, so I'm just going to have to distract you into not testing them."

"Good lu..." Heero's sarcastic reply was stifled by Quatre's hot lips pressing against his own. He willingly responded, but Quatre heard metal clanking as he continued to strain against the cuffs.

Quatre decided more... drastic measures were called for, and resumed his earlier downwards exploration. Heero moaned softly as Quatre dipped his hands beneath the hem of his cotton tank top, questing upwards.

Heero's nipples were already peaked with desire when Quatre reached them, and he rubbed at them gently. Heero squirmed beneath him, his arms tense as he tried again to free himself. Quatre nipped at his collar bone, then shoved the tank top up to reveal his chest, licking his lips in anticipation. Heero actually groaned at that.  Quatre grinned at him, then lowered his head to swirl one stiff brown nipple in his mouth. Heero's chest stilled for a moment as he caught his breath, then lowered abruptly in an explosion of air as one of Quatre's hands found its way to the bulge in his pants.

"Quatre..." the Japanese gritted between clenched teeth, his entire body straining upwards. Quatre caressed him gently through the silky spandex, reveling in the feel of the throbbing heat beneath his hand as Heero responded to his touch. Quatre switched his attention to the other nipple as his hands tugged slowly at the spandex, exposing Heero's pulsing shaft to the cool air of the room.

Heero squirmed beneath his tender ministrations, trying to hurry him, but Quatre would not budge from his self-appointed pace. He wanted to enjoy every moment of this rare opportunity, and wasn't about to let Heero's desperate lust rush him through the experience. He smiled up at his glaring lover. "Patience, Heero," he chided, his voice sunny. "All good things come to those who wait." He laughed aloud at Heero's muttered obscenity, and finally decided to take pity on the other boy.

He trailed one hand back up Heero's now-exposed thigh, feeling shivers run under the taut skin. Heero jerked a bit as Quatre paused to cup his balls, then moaned helplessly as Quatre's tiny, soft hand wrapped around his erection. "Ah... Quatre..." he thrashed as Quatre teased him, running his fingers up and down the hot length, sliding over the tip and causing him to gasp for air. Heero growled, a low, threatening sound. "Quatre... omae o.... korosu...." But the threat had little sting behind it, given that Heero's hips were desperately thrusting upwards, trying to get Quatre to stop taunting him.

Or perhaps that gave it more force? Quatre wondered absently as he continued to tease his new lover. He reached for the bedside table drawer with his free hand, pulling out a small tube. Heero's eyes widened when he saw it, but there was no sign of fear or trepidation in him. Quatre took this to mean that he didn't object to what he had planned, and smiled his sunniest smile as he left off teasing Heero for a moment to lubricate his right hand.

He wrapped his left hand firmly around Heero's shaft and began pumping slowly up and down. Heero closed his eyes and threw his head back, his arm muscles straining as he tried to bring his hands down to force Quatre to speed his rhythm. Quatre slid his right hand lower, searching for the puckered ring that would grant him entrance to Heero's deepest recesses. Heero made a choked noise as Quatre slid one finger inside him slightly, probing the depths of his body. His body writhed wildly, and his expression was strained. "Quatre... let me... touch...."

Quatre shook his head. Slowly, he added a second, then a third finger to stretch that tight passage. His free hand was still working Heero's shaft, sliding his fist up and down the hot length in time with his thrusting fingers. Heero moaned and panted and thrashed, but Quatre kept his movements slow and his rhythm varied, preventing Heero from gaining release.

Quatre watched Heero's breathing and expression carefully - each time he sensed his lover was nearing the edge, he would back off, concentrating on his nipples and lightly teasing his shaft, until Heero was practically in tears from sheer frustration. Once again, Heero approached orgasm, his entire body taut and all but begging for release. Quatre watched in fascination as the Japanese boy began to lose his control, his fists clenching until his knuckles were white, his face twisted in intense pleasure/pain, his back arched off the bed until nothing touched but his head and his heels.  He steadied his pace, allowing his lover to climb rapidly towards the peak - and as Heero teetered on that mind-blowing summit, Quatre withdrew from him completely, abandoning him to his need.

Heero actually cried out in frustration, his eyes flying wide and staring at Quatre in fury and lust. "KISAMA!" He croaked, his biceps bulging as he fought the cuffs, the metal headboard creaking in warning. Quatre stifled a giggle with his hand, his eyes glittering, as he watched his helpless lover from the far side of the large bed. Heero pumped his hips uselessly, searching for something, ANYthing, to provide that last bit of friction which would free him from his body's demands. One of his leg restraints snapped, but that did nothing to help the Japanese pilot's plight.  "Quatre..." his eyes were practically pleading now, but Quatre still hadn't gotten what he wanted.

"Not yet, Heero," he murmured, lightly stroking the other boy's chest. Heero choked on a sob, and shook his head wildly.

"What the hell do you WANT from me?" He demanded harshly, his entire body tense.

Quatre smiled - not his normal sunny grin, but a sultry, sexy smile that heated Heero's blood even further.

Quatre leaned close, until his eyes filled Heero's view and their noses brushed together. "Beg," Quatre breathed out, and Heero's eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

Quatre trailed one finger down the Heero's length, making him shiver violently. "You heard me. I want you to beg. Beg for me to finish it, to let you orgasm. Beg me prettily enough, and I may even take you."

Heero's breath shuddered out of him, as the Wing pilot fought an internal battle between his training and his need. Finally, he both relaxed and tensed at the same time. Quatre waited, his breath held in anticipation.

"Please...." The word was so quiet Quatre wasn't entirely certain he'd heard it. Heero's eyes were closed and his teeth were clenched, his whole body shaking with his need. "Please, Quatre...."

"What was that?" Quatre asked innocently, his breath tickling Heero's ear. Heero shuddered again as Quatre licked delicately at the outer shell. "I can't hear you, Heero."

"Please!" The word burst forth from the other boys' lips as though fired from a gun. Quatre laughed merrily.  

"That's a start, but you'll have to do better than that." At Heero's heartfelt groan, his voice turned chiding. "Come now - you're such a perfectionist in everything else you do - just apply that here. Convince me that it's worth losing the amusement of watching you squirm."

Heero's fists clenched, and words poured from him. "ONEGAI! Quatre, finish me, please, I can't.... can't take this..."

Quatre was already stripping his clothes, his own body trembling with anticipation. "More," he murmured, eyeing Heero's body hungrily.

"Ah... please, please, I need this... I need you... Quatre, please, I want you... inside... me..." his voice trailed off breathlessly as Quatre inserted his fingers once more.

"Keep going," the blond encouraged as he stretched the tight ring of muscle at Heero's opening.

Heero was panting with desire, barely able to form coherent words. "Take... me... I want... I NEED... Quatre! ONEGAI!"

Quatre positioned himself, took a deep breath, and slid inside Heero's body in one smooth motion. Heero cried out and jerked beneath him, the headboard creaking again as he fought to wrap himself around Quatre. His free leg wrapped around the Arabian's waist, holding him deep inside.

Quatre marveled at the feeling of Heero's amazing strength, tightly contained within trembling muscles beneath silken skin. He savoured the wet heat of Heero's passage, feeling every inch of his erection cradled in the pulsing flesh.  Slowly, torturing both of them now, he withdrew, enjoying the growling noises Heero was making deep in his throat. He moved back until only the very tip of his shaft was inside Heero, then held still. "BEG ME," he hissed, his teeth nipping at the other boy's exposed throat.

"Quatre! Onegai, fuck me, fuck me HARD, please, I need it...." All of Heero's considerable control had vanished, leaving him entirely helpless before his fellow pilot. Quatre reveled in the knowledge that he had brought the strongest of them to this, a quivering, pleading body trembling beneath him. The power flowed through him, making him heady.

"YES!" He surged forward, taking Heero in a pounding rhythm that had them both gasping for air. The excitement of teasing Heero had left Quatre trembling on the edge, and he knew he wouldn't hold out long. Heero was writhing beneath him, his body on sensory overload, unable to process the entirety of the pleasure within him. Quatre felt his control slipping, and thrust harder, his moans of pleasure matching Heero's growls.

With a final, impossibly deep thrust, Quatre emptied himself into Heero's depths. He was barely aware of Heero contracting around him, sticky white fluid spurting between them as Heero finally reached completion. Quatre collapse on top of him, his panting breaths matching the harsh sound of Heero's own breathing.

It was several minutes before he could move, and Heero was still trembling from the sheer sensation of their lovemaking. Quatre smiled sleepily at his new lover as he rolled to one side.

"Quatre..." Heero's voice was harsh, and yet tender.

"Yes, Heero?" Quatre batted his big blue eyes.

"Are you going to release me?"

Quatre smirked, and Heero's eyes widened. "Oh, but what makes you think we're done? I'm just taking a rest...." Heero moaned slightly, but his body proved that his endurance was just as amazing in this as in everything else, and Quatre gleefully planned for the long hours of the night ahead...


	3. 3x2

Trowa shivered slightly as Duo nuzzled into his back, feeling questing hands burrowing beneath the hem of his turtleneck. He allowed a slight smirk to show on his face as his gentle blond angel latched on to Heero's arm, distracting him from his pursuit of the braided boy. He turned his head slightly to regard his new lover.

"Are you sure about this?" he murmured, too quietly for the other couple to hear. Duo's sensual grin answered him.

"Duh." Duo slithered around to his front and tugged his head down, kissing him passionately. Trowa responded, hearing Quatre dragging Heero away as if the noise came through many layers of cotton batting. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and savoured the intense kiss.

Mouths opened, tongues warred, and both boys were breathing heavily when they drew apart. Duo's eyes were alight with lust, and his usual manic grin had been replaced by a sultry smile that set Trowa's blood on fire. "I've been dreaming about gettin' you alone for a LONG time, Tro," Duo murmured, his husky voice sending shivers down Trowa's spine.

Trowa allowed his icy control to slip as he so rarely did, and knew his own lust showed on his face by Duo's sharp intake of breath. "Me, too..." he whispered, then bent his head to claim another kiss. Duo's lips were sweetly pliant beneath his own, teasing and tasting and driving him wild. He settled his hands on the other boy's hips and tugged him sharply forward, grinding their hips together.

Duo's helpless moan and the burning heat against his thigh told him better than words ever could of the other boy's willingness. He thrust his hips forward, and Duo answered with a thrust of his own. For an endless moment, they rocked together in a weird parody of the act they would soon be engaged in, separated by too, too many layers of cloth. Trowa nipped sharply at Duo's bottom lip, then soothed the tiny hurt with his tongue apologetically.

Duo pulled away abruptly, his eyes shining as he danced out of Trowa's reach. "Doesn't look like Q and Hee-chan are waiting for night. Don't see why we should either, do you?" Trowa shook his head and advanced on the braided boy, but Duo took a step back for every one Trowa took forward.

"Not so fast, Tro-chan," Duo chided, his voice husky. "I'm all yours - but I'm gonna make you pay for it." Stretching into the sunlight, Duo then slid his hands sensually down his own body, his eyes closed and an expression of pleasure on his face. Trowa stopped moving and watched silently, appreciating the show Duo was giving him.

Duo tugged at his priest's collar, freeing the constricting white fabric from his throat. His nimble fingers danced down the fastenings at the front, causing the dark jacket to fall open. The thin white shirt beneath clung to the curves of his chest like a lover's hand, and Trowa drank in the heady sight eagerly. Duo shrugged slowly, the jacket sliding from his shoulders to fall around his feet. His eyes blazing, he slowly ran his hands down his front, caressing and teasing his own nipples through the fabric. Trowa's eyes widened and he shuddered slightly, but he stayed still and silent.

Duo grinned at him lustfully, and slowly began releasing the buttons holding the white shirt closed. Inch by tantalizing inch, his well-developed chest was revealed. Duo turned his back as he slid the shirt down his arms, pausing with it pooled around his waist to glance back over his shoulder at Trowa, violet eyes on fire.

Trowa caught his breath at the sheer sensuality of the picture Duo made, his entire body trembling with desire. "How..." he breathed, unable to form a complete sentence.

"Did I learn how to do this?" Duo finished for him, a darkly sardonic look passing over his beautiful features. "Let's just say... I think you and I have some things in common in our backgrounds." Trowa's eyes widened in shock as he realized what Duo meant, but the other boy shook his head and laughed.

"I gotta say though, lessons learned then sure come in handy now... how do you think I got Hee-chan into bed in the first place?" Duo winked, his seductive expression firmly back in place, and he dropped his hands to his side, letting the shirt fall to join the jacket. He turned and struck a pose, letting Trowa's gaze roam hungrily over the smooth expanse of broad chest that was now exposed to the elements. Slowly, each stepped measured and purposeful, Duo advanced on his new lover.

"And, if I do say so myself, I learned those lessons REAL well," he whispered, running his fingertips down Trowa's chest. "Ne, Tro-chan?" He blinked innocently up at the taller boy, then whirled away with a laugh when Trowa tried to embrace him.

"Ever done it outside, Tro-chan?" Duo queried, backing further into the secluded parts of the garden, and gesturing for Trowa to follow. The silent boy shook his head, prowling forward with all the grace of the big cats he loved so much. Duo grinned at him. "I love doin' it out here. There's just somethin' so damn.... PRIMAL... about doin' it in the open air."

"You just like the idea that you could get caught at any moment," Trowa guessed shrewdly, his own blood running hot at the thought of taking Duo outside in broad daylight.

Duo's grin widened. "What, me? A danger-junkie? Whatever gave you THAT idea, Tro-chan?" He chuckled merrily, his braid swinging sensually behind him. His hands fell to the front of his pants, toying with the snap and zipper. "So? Are ya 'up' for it?"

Trowa's eyes narrowed slightly, and he advanced on the other pilot. "Why don't you find out for yourself?" He murmured, pulling the unresisting Duo tight against his body.

Duo sighed, rocking his hips against the taller boy's. "Mmmm, yep, feels like you're up to it to me!" He smirked, and licked his lips, causing Trowa's own mouth to go dry. Warm hands wormed their way beneath the turtleneck, forcing the fabric up until it was bunched beneath Trowa's armpits. Obligingly, he lifted his arms, allowed Duo to free him from the suddenly horribly restrictive clothing.

"Damn," Duo breathed, his hands running over the surface of Trowa's chest appreciatively. "Trowa, I knew you were in good shape, but man!" He grinned up at the taller boy, his hands dipping down to play with the front of the other's jeans. "Is the rest of you this impressive?"

Trowa bent his head to nuzzle at Duo's ear, and was surprised when the other boy moaned and went limp in his arms. Raising his head, he found that Duo's eyes had slid closed and he was panting with pleasure.

Duo slitted his eyes to give Trowa a passionate look. "'S my weak spot," he murmured, turning his head to nuzzle the other boy's chest. Trowa returned his attentions to Duo's ear and was rewarded with a heartfelt groan.

Trowa decided he'd had enough teasing. It was more than time to turn the tables on the braided American boy, and give him a taste of his own medicine. "You said you were all mine," he whispered into the ear he'd been laving. "Did you mean it?"

"Oh, yeah," Duo moaned, rubbing his erection against Trowa's thigh and sighing in pleasure. "Whatever you want, man. Just ask."

Trowa allowed himself a satisfied smirk. "Finish stripping... and make it good." Duo gasped as Trowa pushed him firmly away, then chuckled.

"Liked that, did ya?" He took a few dancing steps away, then turned and began toying with the front of his pants again. Slowly, his free hand caressing his chest, he lowered the zipper, and began sliding the pants down his legs. Toeing off his shoes, he stepped out of the pants, leaving him clad only in black boxer shorts and his braid. Trowa leaned against a post and watched, his arms crossed over his chest, his expression blank, only the heat in his eyes and the obvious erection straining his pants indicating his enjoyment.

Duo reached behind himself and caught the end of his braid, tugging the elastic from the end. Trowa's eyes widened - he'd NEVER seen Duo without his hair bound back. The American slowly unraveled the braid, combing his hair out until it fell in shimmering waves over his shoulder and back. Unbound, it fell to his knees, its thick, luxurious length covering him completely.

Slowly, the hair curtaining his actions, Duo wiggled out of his boxers. Trowa's breath came in short pants as Duo's hair swished and parted to allow brief glimpses of ivory flesh. The long-haired boy stepped out of his boxers, then twirled in a brief circle, his hair swirling around him.

Finally, he stopped, facing Trowa, and threw his head back as if he were worshipping the sunlight, his hair falling back over his shoulders to reveal him in all his glory.

Trowa found that his fists were clenched in the fabric of his jeans as he took in the incredible sight before him, of Duo naked and inviting, the sunlight and roses making him look like a fallen angel, escaped from the Garden of Eden.

"Well?" Duo asked, idly brushing the end of a silky lock against his chest, watching Trowa from beneath lowered lashes. Trowa's chest rose and fell rapidly with his breath, and the bulge in his pants looked absolutely painful. "You going to stand there all day, or you going to join me?"

Trowa moved forward, one hand reaching out to tangle in the silky strands of Duo's hair. "Actually," he murmured, "I was rather enjoying watching you play with yourself. Do that some more." It was clearly a command, not a request, and Duo's eyes widened as he shivered, naked lust showing on his face.

Obediently, he began to trace the planes of his own chest with his hands, his long hair brushing his body everywhere. He sighed with pleasure as one hand found his nipples, and he began to rub. "Like this?" he asked coyly, his eyes shuttered and face tipped back.

Trowa shook his head. "That's a start." Duo's breath escaped him in a breathy sigh, but he obeyed, sliding his free hand downwards to cup his own erection. "More," Trowa breathed, his eyes hungrily taking in every second of Duo's self-pleasuring.

Duo's hand gripped his erection and began pumping up and down slowly. A deep moan worked its way from his throat as he locked eyes with Trowa, and he visibly hardened further. "Tro..." he gasped, swallowing hard. "Man... I never thought... doing this... in front of someone... would feel... so..." he trailed off, and moaned again, as his thumb passed over the swollen head of his shaft. "Ohhhhh..."

Unable to bear the painful confinement of his jeans any longer, Trowa slid them and his shorts over his hips and down his legs, kicking his shoes off and stepping out of the last of his clothing. Unbidden, his own hand made its way to his erection, stroking his shaft gently as he watched Duo pleasure himself.

Duo's hand moved a little faster, and his breath began to come in rhythmic gasps. "Tro... unh.... Man, I dunno how much longer I can take this...."

"Faster," Trowa ordered, his own hand matching Duo's rhythm. Duo moaned and obeyed, speeding his pace. His hips began to jerk in time with his movements, and his moans became more desperate.

"Trowa....."

Trowa shuddered at the sound of his name on those delicious lips, the voice husky with need and want. Abruptly, his hand caught at Duo's wrist, stilling the other boy's now-frenzied movements and eliciting a moan of protest from Duo.

"MINE," Trowa growled, bearing Duo to the soft turf.

"H-hai!" Duo agreed enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around the taller boy and grinding their hips together. Trowa moaned and rocked against him, their hot, hard erections rubbing together and causing them both to gasp.

"Tro... ahhh... I'm yours...." Duo was hardly understandable, his voice was so strained with passion. "Please... take me...."

"We have nothing...." Trowa began, not wanting to hurt the other boy, but barely able to hold his own passion in check. There was absolutely nothing he wanted more at the moment than to plunge into Duo's hot depths and pump into him until he emptied himself completely into that willing body.

"Don't... care..." Duo returned, legs wrapping around Trowa's waist and arms twining around his neck. "Won't be the first time..."

Trowa's eyes darkened at that reminder, and he pulled away slightly. "I... don't want to remind you of them..." he said huskily, his own face taut with memories.

Duo smiled reassuringly. "S'okay, Tro. I WANT you to do it... and that makes all the difference."

Trowa swallowed hard, the trust the other boy was giving him overwhelming. He knew how much it could hurt to be taken with no preparation - as he knew how much it could hurt to be taken with no desire. That Duo would so gift him.... He felt humbled.

"As you wish," he murmured softly, and positioned himself. Pausing one last time, he searched Duo's eyes deeply. "Are you absolutely sure..."

Duo cut him off with a kiss and thrust his hips upwards, forcing Trowa into him. With a cry, Trowa buried himself to the hilt, then froze, letting Duo adjust.

The smaller boy panted beneath him for a few moments, the pained expression on his face slowly easing into one of pleasure. "You're... bigger than I thought," he admitted, then his eyes lit up. "Feels damn good... Tro-chan, what're you waitin' for? An engraved invitation?"

Trowa snorted, then began to move, hissing slightly as Duo's warm flesh tugged at his erection. "Duo..." he gritted out, then plunged back in, reveling in Duo's sharp cry as he hit that special spot deep within.

"Ah... Trowa... yeah, that's it... fuck me, man! Harder!" Duo thrashed beneath him, legs convulsing and hips rising to force him deeper and deeper. Trowa drove into the other boy, his weight resting on one hand, the other roughly pumping Duo's erection. Duo cried out wordlessly, his seed spilling hotly over Trowa's hand and his insides clamping down. Trowa thrust one last time, then lost control, pumping his essence deep into Duo's body.

Collapsing in his lover's arms, Trowa found himself completely drained and unable to move. The afternoon sun gave everything a golden glow, and the scent of roses surrounded them.

"Mmmm," Duo murmurmed, snuggling into Trowa's neck. "I'm sure glad you thought of this, Tro-chan. I think this is going to be a VERY interesting night."

Trowa just smirked and nuzzled Duo's ear.


	4. 2x4

Duo shut the door behind him firmly - though he deliberately did not slam it - and leaned against it with a frustrated growl. "Four weeks," he ranted, his expression dark. "A whole MONTH at that STUPID school - separate rooms, hall monitors, and that DAMN dorm mother who's freakin' EVERYWHERE. No sex, no cuddling, not even a stolen kiss or two - hell, we barely managed finish the damn MISSION with that harridan hanging over us all the time!"

Duo's voice was rising steadily in both pitch and volume, and he stalked down the hall, his movements violent. "And what does he do when we finally get back? Boots up the damn laptop!" Duo swung his fist into the nearest wall, not particularly caring about the damage to either the wall or his fist. "I know it's important to get that info to the scientists ASAP, but damnit!" He buried his hands in his hair in frustration. "I'm goin' crazy, and all HE wants to make love to is his damn computer!!"

"Duo?" Quatre poked his head out of his room. "Are you okay? I thought I heard you hit the wa.... Ack!"

Duo had pounced before the gentle blond was able to register the warning signs in the lustful braided boy. Duo wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and gazed at him with starving violet eyes.

"Ne, Q....." he wheedled in his best persuasive voice, "Think Tro-chan would be up for another little trade? I really enjoyed the last one." he was practically purring, his face only inches from the stunned Arabian's. "But I gotta admit, after what Hee-chan told me, I half-wished I'd gotten you...."

Quatre blinked and smiled. "I don't think Trowa would mind. But, what brought this on so suddenly?""

"Suddenly?" Duo wailed, throwing his head back in exasperation. "Q, I haven't gotten so much as a pat on the ass for the last MONTH! I'm DYIN' here," and he waved his arms wildly, as if in the throes of some horrible theatrical death. "And Mr. Ice-man Yuy is still busy with the mission!" He set his face in his best 'help me, I'm just a poor, pathetic, starving orphan' look from his days on the streets, and Quatre laughed, his own expression turning lustful.

"Well, I'd hardly be a proper host if I didn't provide for all your needs, now would I?" Quatre murmured, slanting Duo a hot look through lowered eyelashes. "Trowa's in the hanger, working on HeavyArms - he'll likely be at it for several hours. Why don't you come in," he opened the door wider, "and I'll see what I can do for you?"

Duo sashayed - there was no other word for it - through the door, his braid twitching in anticipation. He was already rock hard - hell, he'd been hard for most of the last damn month! Sure, he'd been celibate for long periods before - but not for more than a week since he'd first tumbled Heero. Long sessions in the dead of the night with his own hand just didn't cut it - there was nothing so erotic as a warm, live, trembling body beneath yours, responding to your touch. An innate sensualist, Duo LIVED for moments like those.

Heero had given him a detailed account of what had passed between him and the gentle Arabian, which had turned Duo on so badly he'd jumped the other pilot right then and there, despite the fact that they'd just been going at it less than ten minutes before. Equally happy as seme or uke, Duo had eagerly anticipated his turn with Quatre. But just at the moment, he knew he was in no shape to handle any of Quatre's particular brand of teasing - he'd explode, and not in a pleasant way, he just knew it.

All these thoughts passed through his mind in less than an instant, and the moment Quatre had closed the door, Duo was on him, pinning him to the door and kissing him passionately.

Quatre responded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Duo's neck and opening his mouth to be invaded. Duo plunged his tongue in, drinking it in like a man dying of thirst. He thrust his hips against Quatre's, and the other boy rocked back into him, grinding their erections together. Duo's hands were fiercely insistent, roaming over Quatre's body, scraping his nails down his back, before finally gripping his ass firmly through his khaki dress pants. Quatre moaned and tilted his head back against the wall, his legs coming up to wrap around Duo's waist.

Duo began thrusting in a steady rhythm, one hand tearing at the buttons on Quatre's shirt, nibbling his way down the exposed neck. Quatre made tiny moaning noises, wordlessly encouraging him. Duo felt Quatre gripping his shoulders tight enough to bruise, and rocked a little faster.

"Duo!" Quatre gasped. "M-matte! If you keep this up, we're both going to finish without even getting our clothes off!"

Duo just thrust a little harder, lifting his head to grin into dazed blue eyes. "Don't worry, Q. I may be desperate, but I've got better control than that. I have every intention of being inside that beautiful body of yours when I come." Quatre moaned softly.

"You may have better control than that, but I'm not sure I do," he returned breathlessly. Duo pulled Quatre away from the wall long enough to strip his vest and shirt off, then set to work on his own clothes. He was still wearing the uniform from the school they'd just left, and the intricate tie knotted under his eager hands. He swore, and, laughing, Quatre gently batted his hands away and undid the stubborn tie. Jacket and shirt quickly followed tie to the floor, and they were bare from the waist up, still pressed tightly together with the wall firm behind them.

"Mmmmn," Duo murmured, rubbing his chest against Quatre's. The blond sighed in contentment, wrapping his arms around Duo's neck again, and tangling his fingers in the silky braid. Duo dropped both hands to Quatre's ass and pulled their groins firmly together, grinding in tiny little circles that drove them both wild. "Quatre, I can't wait very long..." he warned, teeth gritted, as his long-denied teenage body demanded satisfaction.

"Then don't," Quatre replied, just as breathless, hands caressing the knotted muscles at Duo's neck and shoulders. Duo broke from the embrace long enough to strip them both of their pants and shorts, then returned, lifting Quatre effortlessly and pressing him back against the wood of the door.

"Quatre...." They were both panting hard, shafts rubbing together in a most delicious way. "We need...."

"Left front pocket," the Arabian gasped, then grinned at Duo's amazed look. "Always be prepared, I've learned... Trowa picks some of the WEIRDEST places to get amorous." Duo laughed silently, bending and snatching at Quatre's pants without losing his hold on the other boy. He retrieved the little tube and dropped the clothes again, turning a sultry look on Quatre.

"You wanna do the honours?" he murmured, uncapping the tube and squeezing some of the cool oil onto the proffered hand. Quatre then wrapped his hand around Duo, the oil causing his hand to slide up and down smoothly. Duo shuddered at the heat of his hand and the coolness of the lubricant, moaning beneath Quatre's touch. Abruptly, he yanked the stimulating hand away and positioned himself.

"Enough of this," he growled, his eyes on fire. He pressed hard against Quatre, seeking that entrance to heaven, pushing past the restricting ring of muscle. Quatre moaned a little in distress, but Duo pressed on, too desperate to do the gentlemanly thing and go slow for Quatre's comfort. The blond boy encouraged him, however, hands at his shoulders urging him on.

Duo's head eased past that tight ring, and abruptly he was buried to the hilt, Quatre crying out in pleasure as he hit his prostate. Duo couldn't wait to let him adjust, but began moving immediately, Quatre sobbing into his shoulder in diminishing pain and increasing pleasure.

"Oh... Duo... harder, faster!" The blond cried, rocking against him desperately. Duo was rough, as rough as Heero had ever been to him, but the other boy seemed to understand, taking all that he gave him and asking for more.

Duo thrust frantically, knowing he couldn't hold out long. "Quatre..." the other was nowhere near his release, he knew it, but he couldn't hold himself back. "Quatre, I'm sorry.... Ahhhh!" He shuddered as every muscle in his body tensed, then released abruptly, and he flooded Quatre's tight passage with his seed. Quatre hushed him as he continued to apologize, mortified at leaving the other hanging like that. "I haven't done that in... in.... hell, I've never done that!" he muttered, furious with himself.

"You needed that, Duo," Quatre countered, his face beatific, though his throbbing erection indicated he was no less eager to get off than Duo had been. He unwrapped his legs from around Duo's waist and led him to the bed, cuddling up against him. "I've had Trowa with me, and you've been without for a whole month... I'm amazed you lasted that long," he said, laughter dancing in his crystal blue eyes, and Duo mock-punched him half-heartedly.  

"Besides," Quatre continued, lowering his voice huskily, "We're hardly done yet." He stroked Duo's member softly, making him moan. Duo, his lust abated but hardly satisfied, felt himself growing hard again. "See?" Quatre beamed sunnily. "We're just getting started...."

Duo moaned and thrust himself against Quatre's gentle grip, silently asking for more pressure. Quatre declined to oblige, continuing to tease with feather light strokes and flirting pressure. Duo moaned, his own hands reaching out to caress Quatre in turn.  Quatre sighed and thrust upwards, his erection burning against Duo's palm. A wicked thought entered Duo's mine, and he grinned, before pushing Quatre away from him.

"Duo, what.... Ohhhhhhhh...." Quatre could only moan as Duo lowered his mouth to that throbbing shaft, suckling delicately at the hard flesh. Duo's hands pinned his hips to the bed, not allowing him to move, and he thrashed his head from side to side. "Duo!"

Duo grinned up at him, licking salty fluid from his lips. "Like that, huh?" He snaked his arms around Quatre's body and heaved, and the Arabian abruptly found himself lying atop the American, facing away from him. Duo firmed his grip on Quatre ass and swallowed him whole, relaxing his throat to take in the full length. Quatre cried out and thrust down instinctively, but Duo accommodated him easily from long practice. His tongue swirled along the length as he sucked deeply, making Quatre gasp and moan.

The blond realized the purpose of this odd new position as he opened dazed eyes to find Duo's own erection inches from his face. Gleeful, he wrapped his lips around it, trading torture for torture with the American. Duo moaned, and Quatre shuddered as the vibrations traveled through his shaft from the soft lips wrapped around it.

For long moments, the two boys pleasured each other, waves of passion crashing through them in increasing frequency. Quatre, denied release before, was the first to succumb to the pulling tide, flying over the edge with a desperate cry as he emptied himself into Duo's expert mouth. Duo was only an instant behind, nearly screaming his pleasure as he thrust upwards into Quatre's eager mouth, seed spilling everywhere as the blond was unable to swallow fast enough to keep up with the flow.

Finally, they both collapsed, barely aware of their surroundings as they basked in the afterglow. Duo tugged at Quatre until the other boy reluctantly found the energy to shift around, snuggling against Duo's shoulder.

"That was... intense," Quatre murmured sleepily. "remind me to deprive you for a month again sometime."

Duo snorted. "Not bloody likely!" he kissed Quatre softly, then blinked as his eyes grew heavy. "Guess we're gonna surprise Trowa when he comes in," he murmured, already half asleep.

"He won't mind," Quatre yawned, nuzzling Duo. "He'll likely just go after Heero."

Duo grinned. "Poor Wu. He's missing all the fun."

Quatre laughed softly. "I doubt he'd think so. I don't think he'd be the type to join in on something like this."

Duo shrugged. "Well, Q, you said it yourself - it's the 'innocent' ones ya gotta watch out for. Though, I gotta agree - Wu strikes me as more of the nosebleed type. Ah, well, shouldn't be greedy, I suppose."

Quatre smiled as he drifted off to sleep, images of Wufei tied and gagged before him while he and Duo demonstrated the joys of being hentai drifting through his mind and following him into his dreams.


	5. 1x3

Heero's eyes glowed with satisfaction as he spoke the last two words of the message aloud, before hitting the 'enter' key. "Ninmu kanryou."

He leaned back in the chair with a soft sigh and stretched. The last mission had been utter hell, but it was finally over. He knew Duo was frustrated by his coldness over the last month, but it had been the only way to keep himself from going absolutely crazy. Not being able to have Duo in any way had distracted him, and he'd been forced to retreat back into 'Perfect Soldier' persona to keep himself on track.

Now, however, with all his obligations complete, he was free to relax again, and his body was making him VERY aware of just how long he'd been without any real contact from Duo. Not to mention the incredibly provocative wheedling the braided boy had been doing just ten minutes ago, trying to get him away from the computer.

Well, he was finished now - so where the hell had the baka gone? He stood and wandered out into the hall, listening for his partner. Finding Duo was never difficult... you just had to listen for the loudest concentration of noise in the vicinity.

He quickly identified his lover's location... and stood staring at Quatre's closed door in dismay. Well, damn. Apparently Duo had gotten tired of waiting. NOW what the hell was he supposed to do?

As he stood staring blankly at the door, Trowa came up the stairs behind him. The tall boy stopped with his foot on the top stair, head cocked, also listening. "I don't think going in there right now would be a very good idea," he commented to the inert Heero.

Heero snorted and turned away. "Hn. Stupid baka." He shoved his hands in the pockets of his uniform pants, some of his frustration showing through his normal steely control.

"Bad mission?" Trowa asked, following him back to his room.

"Frustrating," Heero growled, glancing around for something to distract himself with. His gaze settled on Trowa. _Why not?_

"Oh?" Trowa watched Heero pacing towards him. A slight grin showed on his face. "Duo seems to have recovered."

"Hn." Heero was less than a foot away now, and still advancing, his eyes growing hotter with every step. He stopped with his face an inch from the other boy's, body unmoving.

"Trade again?" he asked, jerking his head in the direction of the noise from Quatre and Trowa's room.

"Aa." The tall boy's expression was passively accepting, but a spark glowed deep within his emerald eyes. Heero crushed his mouth to Trowa's, grinding his hips against him. Trowa responded with a subtle thrust of his own hips, encouraging him. Heero pressed him back, tumbling them both onto the double bed he shared with Duo.

Trowa gave a little gasp, his hands burrowing beneath the fabric of Heero's uniform shirt, searching for the warm, silky skin below. Heero was trembling with desire but carefully keeping his strength in check, as he tugged at Trowa's turtleneck sweater. He easily supported Trowa's weight in one hand while using the other to pull the sweater over his head, exposing his lean, muscled chest for exploration.

Heero wasted no time in attacking that ivory expanse of skin, though he obligingly shifted his arms to allow Trowa to remove his own shirt and tie. Then they were wrapping around one another, hips driving and limbs tangling until it was hard to tell what belonged to who. Tiny, frantic growls were met by gasping pants, as an intense wave of sensation passed from one to the other and back again.

Heero knew he was being overly rough, but his body was driving him on and Trowa's soft pants were doing nothing to discourage him. He nipped his way down Trowa's chest, leaving a few teeth marks behind. His hands snaked beneath them to cup the other boy's ass, pulling him firmly against him. He worried the tiny bud of one nipple with his teeth.

"What do you want?" Heero demanded, grinding against him.

"Whatever you like," Trowa replied softly, his own hands running up and down Heero's back. Heero growled again and buried his face in the hollow between Trowa's neck and his shoulder. He bit roughly at his throat, leaving a red mark and a tiny drop of blood. Trowa didn't flinch, nor did the heat in his eyes lessen. Heero licked at the mark, savouring the coppery taste of blood.

Pinning Trowa with one hand to his chest, Heero quickly stripped both himself and the European of their pants, then settled back down again. Feeling Trowa's body tense beneath his own, he paused, head bowed.

"Don't let me hurt you," he murmured, raising his eyes to meet Trowa's.  

The tall boy regarded him for a moment, before smiling slightly in reassurance. "You don't need to hold back for me," he replied, his tone implying permission for whatever Heero wanted to do.

Heero reached over his head for the dresser drawer on the other side of the bed, pulling open the top drawer and fishing around in it. "Why does he have to be so damn messy," he muttered, then pulled out a familiar looking tube with a triumphant look. "There it is."

He twisted the cap off and squeezed a fair amount onto his palm, then dropped the tube beside him and rubbed his hands together for a moment. When the lubricant wasn't quite so cold, he slid both hands down Trowa's erection, causing the other boy to arch in pleasure.

Using a trick Duo had once shown him, he slid his fists down Trowa's erection, one after the other, bringing one back to the top while the other moved down. When Duo had used it on him, it had felt like he was passing into an endless tunnel, pulling and pulling at him until he'd exploded. From Trowa's quiet moans and his thrashing head, it was having a similar effect now.

"Heero..." Trowa whispered, then closed his eyes as a particularly intense wave of pleasure passed over him. "Ohhhh..."

Heero smirked. _That braided baka is good for something after all._ Eyes hot, he leaned over Trowa, never ceasing the movements of his hands. "Trowa... will you let me take you?"

Trowa nodded silently, mouth working but producing no sound. Heero left off with one fist to lubricate his own shaft, then Trowa's entrance. Trowa was biting at his knuckles as Heero slipped two fingers inside him, probing and stretching. He withdrew completely, then settled himself between Trowa's thighs, pressing at that tight ring of muscle.

"Ready?" he asked, and Trowa nodded. He slid slowly forward, feeling the resistance to his entrance as Trowa's body fought to keep him out. He continued to press forward, moving inch by inch, as Trowa gasped and squirmed beneath him. Finally, he was buried, feeling the other boy's inner walls clinging tightly to his member, the hot wetness alone pushing him towards release. Gritting his teeth, he fiercely controlled his body, clamping down on his impending orgasm.

Trowa's hands grasped his hips and urged him to move, and he slid out a bare inch before thrusting back in. Then again, a little more, moving slowly to allow them both to adjust. Heero's eyes burned with determination as he held his body in check, determined to give equal pleasure to his new lover.

Trowa moved his hips to meet Heero's thrusts, moving in a rhythm that pleased them both. Heero's growls became more pronounced as he sped the pace, moving a bit more forcibly with each thrust.  Though the tight heat he was buried in was pure heaven, Heero still felt as if it weren't enough, somehow. He wanted, NEEDED more.... But what?

"Ah..." he panted, voice sharp with lust. "Trowa..." he pulled out and sat back on his heels, as Trowa protested the abrupt abandonment softly. "Turn on your stomach," Heero demanded.

Trowa obeyed, rolling over and rising to his knees at Heero's command. The Japanese pilot pulled him back until Trowa was straddling his lap, facing away from him. Raising Trowa's hips, he buried himself to the hilt.

"AH!" Trowa gasped, as Heero's shaft hit that sweet spot within him, sending waves of intense pleasure all through his body. "Heero!"

Heero thrust up a few times, then forced him forward until he was on his hands and knees. Heero leaned over him, thrusting wildly into him. One long arm supported him on the bed, the other hand came around to wrap around Trowa's length, pumping up and down in time to his thrusts.

Trowa moaned and sighed, and thrust his own hips back into Heero's. In this position, every thrust hit his prostate, the combination with Heero's pumping quickly bringing him to the edge.

A keening whine came from his throat as he neared the edge, the intense pleasure and Heero's pounding rhythm graying out his vision. Sparks flew and everything whited out as he came, spilling his hot seed all over Heero's hand and the blankets. As he came, he shoved himself backwards, clamping down tightly with his inner muscles, forcing Heero to stay buried within him. Heero choked, stopped at the very edge of orgasm. Trowa tightened and relaxed his muscles once, twice...

Heero cried out as he released, gripping Trowa's hip hard enough to bruise, rocking against him. They both collapsed, breathing hard, Heero still draped over Trowa's back.

Moments passed as they regained their senses. Trowa shifted slightly, and Heero rolled over, not wanting to crush him. Trowa pushed himself up on one elbow, brushing his unruly bangs out of his eyes. He eyed the space beneath him with some distaste.

Heero laughed slightly as he saw the large wet spot Trowa had been lying in. "It's yours anyway," he shrugged when Trowa shot him a slightly annoyed look.

"Still," the tall boy said, an amused gleam in his eyes. "I don't want to sleep in it."

"What makes you think you're going to get to sleep any time soon?" Heero demanded, lust hardly sated.

Trowa smirked. "Might I suggest we join Duo and Quatre? There's more than enough room..."

Heero's eyes widened in anticipation. "Sounds good to me," he said, rising and making his way to the door.

"Heero?" Trowa's voice stopped him, and he turned back, one eyebrow raised. "Aren't you going to put some clothes on?"

Heero shrugged. "What for? Duo and Quatre have both seen it before. And if Wufei happens to come in while we're in the hall..." He allowed a wicked grin to cross his face. "Well, maybe it will give him an idea of what he's missing out on."


	6. 5

Wufei stumbled against the door to the mansion, weariness making his steps uncertain. His eyelids drooped and his shoulders were slumped, as if he simply could not bear the weight of his own body any longer.

 _This mission was a real bitch,_ he thought, tired enough that he allowed himself to swear for no particular reason. He just wanted to get to the room Quatre would have prepared for him and collapse on the nice, big, soft bed.

 _The nice, big, soft, empty, cold and lonely bed,_ he mentally amended, then swore at himself for doing so. _Dammit! I WILL NOT allow myself to sink so far. They have all paired off nicely - good for them. I do not need them._

 _Liar, liar, pants on fire..._ the taunt from his childhood abruptly returned to haunt him, and Wufei groaned. Yes, he WAS a liar, and his pants were most definitely 'on fire' - he was just as affected by the stresses of the war and his own growing body as the others, but he had no convenient outlet for his desires.

 _If only ONE of the others hadn't turned out gay, had only been interested in girls. Heero, maybe - he could go off and be happy with Relena. Then, maybe, just maybe, I could have gotten Duo interested in me..._ He made his way slowly up the stairs, knowing that when he got to the top, he'd be assaulted by the sounds of the two happy couples, 'relieving stress.'

Even though he was braced for it, he physically winced away from the soft moans and squeaking mattress noises coming from Quatre's room. _Only Quatre's room? Heero or Duo must be out on a mission._

His room, he knew, would be at the far end of the hall, as it always was - sometimes, in his darker, more desperate moments, he thought Quatre arranged it that way just to torture him. He trudged down the hall, trying to ignore his stiff muscles protesting as he walked.

Just as he passed Quatre's door, a louder cry froze him in his tracks. "Oh! Quatre! Oh my god!"

 _That was Duo's voice..._ Wufei thought disbelievingly, staring at the closed door. _They... have they broken up? Have the couples split? That means... that means... if Heero and Trowa aren't together, then maybe..._

"Hee...HEERO!" Quatre's sweet voice sounded almost pained, but the thread of ecstasy within it was unmistakably that of a boy on the edge of orgasm. Wufei felt himself trembling as Heero's harsh voice answered in a wordless shout.

"Oh, gods..." he mumbled aloud as he forced his body to continue on to his room. He burst through the door and nearly slammed it behind him, leaning against it and panting. His eyes were wide and his body was still trembling, and he mentally cursed his own weakness.

"This is what comes of allowing yourself to be weak, to need others," he berated himself aloud. "It gives them the power to hurt you. Nataku, forgive me! I am not strong enough!" Viciously scrubbing at his eyes, trying desperately to keep the threatening tears at bay, he slumped down to the floor.

Tugging his knees to his chest, he rocked slowly back and forth. The sounds from the other room had subsided now, only an occasional muted murmur reaching his ears. His entire body ached with longing; wanting, needing that physical contact which the others took for granted.

 _Odd that all five of us would be gay,_ some tiny corner of his mind noted distantly. _I wonder if that was a conscious decision on the part of the scientists? And if so, how did they know?_

His body wasn't interested in such philosophical maundering - it knew what it wanted, and it wanted it NOW. RIGHT now. It wanted him to open the door, march into Quatre's room, and join in on whatever festivities were currently taking place in there.

 _Wouldn't THAT surprise them all?_ He thought derisively. _I know what they think of me. Prude. Puritanical. Stick so far up my ass, there wouldn't be room for one of them._ He snorted at the mental image. Slowly, stiffly, he rose to his feet, and began methodically shedding his garments. For once not caring, he dropped them to the floor, moving towards the bed as he undressed. He flopped down and tugged his shoes off, letting his pants fall free from his ankles. Nude, he briefly contemplated retrieving a fresh pair of boxers to sleep in, but decided it just wasn't worth the effort.

 _Maybe a good night's rest will make things seem better in the morning._ He lay back and pulled one light sheet over his body - although it was warm enough to sleep with no coverings, he felt... indecent, somehow, bared completely to the air.

He was exhausted, both mentally and physically, but his body seemed determined to deny him the oblivion of sleep. He hovered in that state of curious awareness, between sleeping and waking, between dreams and reality. He could not even focus himself long enough to start a meditation exercise to calm his mind and relax his body.

His bed was against the wall that bordered on Quatre's room, and from the soft sounds he could hear from beyond it, Quatre's bed was also against that wall. He was intensely aware of each time someone shifted slightly, making the springs squeak ever so quietly. _Where's Trowa?_ He wondered absently. _Are they all in there? Gods._

His body reacted to the very thought, returning to full readiness from the semi-relaxed state he'd managed to attain. _Wonderful,_ he groaned miserably. _Now I'll NEVER get to sleep._

From the other side of the wall, the soft murmurings had picked up. Suddenly it seemed as if the sturdy house were made of paper, as Wufei's sharp hearing picked up every longing moan and erotic gasp. Stifling a moan of his own, he tried to tune them out.

"Heero..." That was Trowa's voice, confirming the Chinese boy's guess that all four of them were in there.

 _Gods, they're starting again!_ He found himself unable to ignore the incredibly erotic sounds, feeling like a voyeur, but unable to keep his fascination from rising. _I've never heard it this clearly before... and I've never even thought about the possibility of four people all together... Gods... the combinations..._ He hardened further at the thought.

He could follow most of what they were doing by the soft moans, gasps and cries they gave. Every so often, one would call another's name, letting him know who was doing what to whom.

His vivid imagination provided an image of himself joining them - what they would do to him, what he would do to them. With a helpless moan, he arched his hips upwards, instinctively seeking the contact his mind was imagining.

 _I... I can't take this... I need..._ Reluctantly, knowing it was the only thing which could possibly allow him to relax enough to sleep, he brought his right hand down to cover his straining erection.

"Ohhhh..." he breathed, stroking himself gently. It wasn't the first time he'd resorted to such actions, but neither was it a frequent occurrence. He regarded it as a failing, a weakness to which he succumbed. But tonight, the tension was just too much to bear.

"Oh, God, Trowa... yeah... suck me... oh my god...." Duo moaned loudly, and Wufei clenched his teeth. His hand clasped more firmly about his erection. Quatre gave a soft cry, and began to moan rhythmically. The springs squeaked in time with him, indicating he was taking it up the ass from someone. Wufei found his hand pumping in time with the sounds, imagining it was himself buried in Quatre's warm, wet depths.

"Mmmnnn..." He gritted his teeth and suppressed the moan building in his throat. The calluses on his fingers scraped against his delicate flesh, sending shivers up and down his spine. His free hand wandered up to pinch at his nipples, wrenching a muted cry from his throat.

 _If I can hear them, they can hear me, as well - I must not let them know that I'm so weak!_ But his body disagreed, causing him to pant and moan softly. _I.... I must not..._

His hips bucked and thrust beneath his rough ministrations, instinctively seeking to get away from the pain, and get closer to the pleasure, all at once. He was harsh on himself, as he always was, welcoming the pain as something he deserved for being so weak. But it was the pleasure that was all-consuming, sweeping him up and carrying him along on a current so strong, it was overwhelming.

The cries from the next room rose in volume, reaching a fever pitch. Duo was making a constant stream of noise now, and he could hear Heero's harsh grunts and Trowa's soft pants as well. Quatre produced the most erotic mewing sounds that Wufei had ever heard. Wufei knew his own pants and cries were becoming louder, but was helpless to silence himself.

He felt the tension within his body rising to a familiar peak, twisting and coiling within him. His hand pumped faster, squeezing harder, as every muscle in his body sang, wire-tight...

With a loud cry, he exploded, his seed spurting hotly over his hand and stomach. Sobbing for breath, he collapsed back onto the mattress, completely drained. The noises form the other room had also reached their peak and fallen off, as the four boys settled in to sleep.

Wufei finally mustered the strength to wipe the sweat from his forehead. _Thank the gods - they wouldn't have heard me, with all the noise they were making. And it sounds like they've finally finished for the night. Maybe now, I can sleep._

But though his body was relieved of sexual frustration for the moment, sleep still eluded him. Now it was his deep sense of guilt and shame which kept him awake. _Gomen, Nataku - once again, I have proved myself unworthy of you. I'll never deserve you... and I'll never deserve them._


	7. Everybody!

Wufei tried to force his eyes to open wider as he carefully poured milk onto his cereal. Between the mission, the others keeping him up late with their noise, and then starting again at dawn this morning, he was barely awake.

Yawning widely, he moved to the table and plunked himself down. Just as he was digging in, he heard voices from outside.

"I'm tellin' ya, Quatre, I heard somethin' last ni.... Oi! Wu! You are back! How'd the mission go? When'd ya get in? What..."

"Maxwell," Wufei growled, scowling. "I am not in the mood for your chatter."

Duo rolled his eyes and bounced over to the fridge. "Geez, SOMEbody's in a bad mood this morning. Whatsa matter, Wu, not getting any? Oh, wait, I forgot... you never get any." Snickering, and ignoring Wufei's death glare, he rummaged through the fridge.

"Ohayo, Wufei," Quatre said sweetly, entering on Duo's heels. "Did you come in last night? I didn't hear you." The faint blush on Quatre's cheeks was clearly evident to Wufei's critical eyes.

"Aa. I came in about 2:30."

Quatre blushed a little harder. "Aa. Sou. You look tired."

"I didn't sleep well last night."

Duo choked on the milk he was drinking straight from the carton, and looked like he was trying not to laugh. Wufei pointedly ignored him.

"Ohayo." Trowa entered the kitchen wearing nothing but jeans. Wufei tried hard not to stare at the tall boy's beautifully defined chest.

"Ohayo!" Quatre brightened considerably and kissed his lover on the cheek. Trowa said nothing, but wrapped one arm firmly around the little blonde's waist.

"Oi, Trowa! Better be careful, you'll give 'Fei a nosebleed." Duo snickered. Trowa shot him a faintly disapproving look.

"Duo, that's not very nice," Quatre remonstrated.

"Besides, Maxwell, you're hardly one to talk. You frequently wander around in nothing but your boxers," Wufei retorted, eyes firmly on his breakfast.

Duo's eyes lit up. "Oi, ya mean ya noticed? And here I thought you hadn't been paying attention..." He sauntered over to Wufei, but before he could do - whatever that look in his eyes said he'd been planning to do - Heero entered the kitchen.

"Oi, Heero!" Duo abandoned teasing Wufei in favour of enthusiastically hugging his lover. "Morning!" Duo planted a long, slow, steamy kiss on Heero's mouth - and to Wufei's shock, Heero did nothing to object. In fact, he participated.

When Duo pulled away, both boys wore a smirk. "Ohayo," Heero said roughly, before shoving his way past the braided boy to the cupboard. "Mission go well?" He asked Wufei.

Wufei nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. Between Trowa's shirtless state and that kiss, he was supremely glad he was sitting down, with the table covering his lap.

Duo still had that manic gleam in his eyes. "I was just telling Quatre, I thought I heard a strange noise coming from your room last night. Sounded almost like someone yelling." His innocent smile was belied by the laughter in his eyes.

Wufei was mortified. _Wonderful - they did hear me. That's ALL I need!_ "Perhaps I was talking in my sleep," He offered stiffly.

"Maybe," Duo pretended to think about it. "Must have been a hell of a scary nightmare, though. Or was it a nightmare? Either that, or something awfully steamy..."

Wufei turned several interesting shades of red, and searched desperately for something to say that wouldn't implicate him. He found nothing, and so settled for examining his cereal in minute detail.

Duo crowed, hopping about in triumph. "Hah! I knew it! I told ya, Quatre..."

"Duo!" Quatre was blushing nearly as badly as Wufei. "Behave yourself!"

Duo grinned shamelessly. "Why should I? Behaving myself never got me anywhere. Besides, you weren't complaining about me last ni..."

"Urusai!" Wufei barked, standing so quickly he knocked over his bowl, spilling milk everywhere. Though his face burned, knowing the others would see his body's reaction to the images evoked by the conversation, there was death in his eyes. "I could care less what arrangements the four of you have between yourselves. You could be screwing each other like minks, for all that I care. But I will thank you to leave me out of it!" He stormed out of the now-silent room.

Duo's jaw dropped in shock. "Did he actually just say what I thought he just said? Man, I didn't think he could SAY something like that without nose bleeding!"

"Duo!" Heero smacked him casually on the head. "It was your chatter that set him off in the first place. Learn when to close your mouth!"

Duo promptly closed his mouth, but left his tongue sticking out. A flicker of a smile passed over Heero's face. "If you're going to stick your tongue out, you'd better be prepared to do something with it."

Duo leaned in with a smirk, but Quatre thrust his arm between them. "Not now, guys. We need to go after Wufei. I think we really hurt him." Trowa nodded in silent agreement.

Duo pouted. "Well, I didn't mean for him to take it so badly."

"Baka," Heero snorted. "How did you think he'd take it? Dammit, Duo, after all that time we spent yesterday, discussing how to bring him in on this, you've gone and ruined everything."

Quatre nodded. "He'll never be receptive to the suggestion now."

Duo smirked. "Oh, come ON, guys. You can't tell me you didn't notice how his body was reacting? Now that I've got his mind on it... all we need to do is follow through." So saying, he made his way out of the kitchen.

He found Wufei in his room, scowling at an ancient looking book. Using his considerable stealth skills, he crept up behind the unsuspecting Chinese boy, then abruptly plopped himself down in the other's lap, displacing the book.

"Nani?" Wufei jumped, and growled menacingly. "Maxwell, get off me..."

"Doncha mean, 'get me off', Wu?" Duo blinked innocently at him, twining his arms around Wufei's neck so that he wouldn't be easily displaced. He started running his fingers through the short hairs at the nape of his neck, causing Wufei to shiver.

"Maxwell!" His voice was strained and he was blushing again.

"We didn't mean to offend you, Wufei," Quatre added, coming into the room with a gentle look on his features. "Duo tends to be... more vocal than he should be."

"What else is new?" Wufei snorted, trying unsuccessfully to dislodge the grinning Duo. "Maxwell...aaaah!!!!"

Duo had begun licking at Wufei's ear, breathing hotly into the opening. Wufei's arms instinctively moved to surround him, supporting him as he arched into the erotic touch.

Quatre noted Wufei's closed eyelids and slightly faster breathing with glee. _Maybe Duo has the right idea after all,_ he thought, seating himself on Wufei's other side and beginning the same treatment on his side.

"Mmmmm..." Wufei blinked hard, trying to collect his scattered thoughts. "What... what are you doing?"

"Just relax and have fun, Wu," Duo murmured, his husky voice sending shivers down Wufei's spine. He nibbled his way down the strong bronze column of his neck.

"We just wanted to let you know that you're welcome to join us." Wufei jumped at the unexpected sound of Trowa's soft voice from behind him - he'd been so wrapped up in the sensations Quatre and Duo were creating that he hadn't heard the other two pilots enter. Trowa began to caress the tight muscles in his neck, and Wufei moaned under the onslaught.

He felt someone settle at his feet, and Duo shifted off his lap. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, as Heero nuzzled at his chest.

"Must maintain the unity in the group, after all," Heero intoned, a slight smirk in his voice.

Wufei could do nothing but moan and surrender, his body wallowing in the intense sensations. Trowa's lips lowered to his neck, as long, supple fingers - Duo's or Trowa's, he wasn't sure - freed his hair from its severe tie. The silky strands fell down over his face, tickling his nose.

"You have such beautiful hair, Wu," Duo murmured, running his fingers through it. "Why do you do that to it? It looks so much better down!"

"So does yours," Quatre observed. Duo made a face.

"Yeah, but if I left it down all the time, I'd NEVER be able to comb it. Besides, I'd prolly trip on it and break my neck or something."

"So?" Heero grunted, playing absently with Wufei's nipples. "Take it out now, baka."

Duo sighed, and grinned conspiratorially at Wufei. "Ya see what I have to put up with? Mou!" He shrugged and reached back, quickly freeing his hair from the braid. The long chestnut strands draped over his lithe form, making Wufei gasp at the sheer beauty. _Wonderful..._

He didn't even realize he'd spoken aloud until Duo laughed and nuzzled at his neck. "Glad ya think so." Wufei caught one lock in his hand, sliding his fingers through the satin length, marveling at the texture. Bringing it to his face, he inhaled deeply of the scent that was purely Duo.

"You sure weren't hard to convince about this," Duo commented, blushing a little at Wufei's obvious reverence. Then he grinned wickedly, his hand wandering down to Wufei's lap. "Or maybe I should say, 'difficult', since you're quite hard."

Wufei wanted to protest, to say that he didn't want to be doing this at all, but his body betrayed him, aching for the touch the four boys suddenly seemed so willing to give him.

"You must have been so lonely," Quatre turned gentle, sea green eyes on him. Wufei nodded mutely, and was immediately hugged on four sides.

"Not anymore, Wu-chan," Duo murmured.

"But..." Wufei was confused, and it showed in his expression. "I thought... the four of you... had paired off..."

"Oh, that hasn't changed," Quatre assured him.

"We just discovered that it's more fun to share," Duo added, his eyes bright.

"Hn," Heero said, scowling at the two on either side of Wufei. "Enough talk."

"I agree," Trowa said, his lips trailing down over Wufei's neck. Wufei could only shudder and moan.

When he next opened his eyes, it was to the sight of the ceiling of his room. _When did I end up on my back?_ He wondered absently, then shuddered as someone - Quatre, he thought - started tugging at the drawstring on his loose pants. He glanced in that direction, to be met with the incredibly erotic sight of Duo and Quatre kissing each other with abandon, while Heero stroked Duo's erection through his jeans from behind. Trowa had his head bent to Wufei's chest, teasing his nipples with gentle teeth. Quatre continued tugging at the drawstring, but it was obvious his mind was elsewhere.

 _Well, mine would be too, if Duo were doing that to me._ He snaked his own hand down and undid the simple knot, allowing Quatre to pull the drawstring free. The gentle blond broke his kiss and beamed his thanks down at the prone Chinese boy.

Wufei thrust his hips up helplessly as Quatre's hand wandered inside the now-loose pants. This allowed Quatre to quickly tug the pants over his hips, sliding them down and off his legs. Duo helped with an enthusiastic grin, and let out a whistle as he gave Wufei a blatant once-over.

"Man, Wu! If I'd had any idea you were THIS well-built, I'd'a jumped ya a long time ago!"

Wufei blushed darkly. "You're all wearing too many clothes," he grumbled, feeling embarrassed that he was the only one naked. _Naked - when did my shirt disappear, anyway? Ah, who knows?_

"Too right!" Duo crowed, and promptly tackled Trowa, knocking him off Wufei. "You first, Tro-man!"

"Why him?" Heero wanted to know, replacing Trowa's mouth on Wufei's chest with his own hands. "He's half undressed already."

"That's WHY he's first," Duo patiently explained, as he tugged the jeans off the unresisting pilot. "He's been drivin' me crazy since he showed up this morning!"

Trowa smirked slightly and pulled Duo's t-shirt over his head, leaving it there with his arms tangled, rendering the other boy helpless. "Oi!" Duo protested. "Lemme outta here!"

"Oh, I think not," Quatre had a distinctly lascivious look on his face that told Wufei he might not be quite the innocent he seemed to be. Quatre leaned over Wufei's legs and pinned the struggling Duo to the bed, keeping him still with one hand while trailing the other teasingly over his jeans front.

Wufei reached out, wanting to feel the soft silk of Trowa's skin beneath his fingers. He promptly found his wrists clasped in a grip of iron, and looked up into Heero's fiery cobalt eyes. Wufei couldn't help but gasp - he'd never seen so much emotion from the stoic pilot.

"No touching till we say so," Heero informed him. Quatre turned from his fun with Duo to nod emphatically.

"Mmfh! Mfhmph mmph!" Was Duo's comment.

Quatre giggled. "What?" He pulled Duo's shirt the rest of the way over his head, freeing the trapped boy.

Duo's eyes gleamed. "I said, 'Mmfh! Mfhmph mmph!'" He sounded just as muffled without the shirt over his face as with it.

Quatre's eyes widened. "Oh! You cheated!"

Duo laughed. "Yeah, but it got me outta there, didn't it?" He rolled over, sending Quatre tumbling into Heero's arms, half collapsed on Wufei. Duo leaned over the now trapped Chinese boy.

"Been dyin' to find out if that mouth of yours tastes as good as it looks," he murmured huskily, and Wufei could only shiver in anticipation as Duo's mouth descended towards his.

Duo ravaged his lips, his kiss utterly passionate and sensual. Helpless beneath the onslaught, Wufei's lips parted to admit Duo's questing tongue. Warm hands closed around his erection, and he heard rustling as Quatre and Heero rid themselves of their clothing.

Wufei's head was spinning when Duo finally let him come up for air. The sensation was not entirely due to passion - Duo could apparently hold his breath a lot longer than Wufei could.

Duo winked at his dazed expression. "Comes from talking so much - if I don't breath as often, other people can't get a word in edgewise."

Wufei had to smile at that. "Hn. Figures."

While Duo quickly rid himself of his jeans, Heero took over for him, taking Wufei's mouth in a near-brutal kiss. Wufei arched upwards as warm hands wrapped around his erection, pumping gently. "Ohhhhhhhhh...." He moaned, nearly incoherent. His hands clenched tightly in the sheets.

"AAAH!" He nearly screamed as someone inserted a gentle finger into him, despite the lubrication they had used. He writhed, trying to escape that persistent invasion. Then he abruptly stopped fighting as the other touched a spot deep within him that caused sparks to fly through his entire body. "MMMMmmmmm..."

"Like that?" Duo grinned at him from where he was applying similar ministrations to Trowa. Hazy emerald eyes blinked at Wufei, silently assuring him that the momentary discomfort was well worth the pleasure he would receive. Trowa thrust himself back onto Duo's hand, moaning softly.

Quatre inserted another finger into Wufei's body, stretching him softly. "It's up to you, Wufei. What do you want? Take, or be taken?"

"Why can't he do both?" Duo wanted to know. The longhaired boy bounced up enthusiastically, abandoning Trowa who protested softly. "Yeah, that's it! That's what'll get him going!" With a leer, Duo twisted around to wave his ass in Wufei's face. "How about it, Wu? Want some of this?"

"Maxwell..." Wufei was sputtering, but the mere thought of it caused his whole body to clench with an exquisite tension.

"Not fair!" Quatre protested, an adorable pout on his face. "Duo, you said I could have you next!"

Duo blinked at him. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, Wu-man, Quatre's got first dibs. But I'm sure Trowa would be happy to oblige - ne, Trowa?"

"Mmmm..." Trowa nodded his assent, hands gently tracing out patterns on Wufei's sensitized flesh.

"You can touch, now," Heero told him, shoving him none-too-gently in Trowa's direction. Wufei needed no further prompting, running his hands along the firm muscles beneath silky skin that was Trowa's body.

"Aahhh..." Trowa arched into the touch, thrusting his hips against Wufei's. "I'm ready, Wufei."

Wufei positioned himself carefully, and slowly thrust into Trowa's clenching body. It felt like nothing he could have imagined, warm and wet and pulsing tightly around him. With a sigh, he settled all the way in, pausing to get his bearings.

Just when he thought he had adjusted to the new sensations, he felt something probing him roughly from behind. "Relax," Heero muttered into his ear, gripping Wufei's hips with his hands and pulling him back against his erection. "This will feel good."

Wufei could only moan as he felt himself split before Yuy's invasion, piercing him to the core. The double sensation of filling and being filled was nearly too much for him. Heero began to thrust into him, and he arched back to meet him. That started Trowa's hips moving to capture his erection again, and the three settled into a steady rhythm.

"Oooooh, that looks like fun, Duo," Quatre commented, and Wufei looked up to see him thrusting steadily into Duo's upturned ass.

"Yeah... no... kidding..." Duo panted, his eyes half-closed in pleasure. "This is... fun... too, though..."

"Why not all have fun?" Quatre gripped Duo's shoulders and leaned back until he was upright, Duo sitting impaled on his lap. Duo cried out and wriggled, his expression torn between pain and pleasure.

"Oooooh... Quatre, that's deep..." He sighed and settled back, reaching behind his head to wrap his arms around Quatre's neck.

This whole scene had the effect of placing Duo's bobbing erection within reach of both Wufei and Trowa's mouths. With a quick glance at each other, the two pilots began licking at the length of it like a giant candy cane. Duo moaned louder and thrust his hips towards them.

Heero reached around Wufei's waist and captured Trowa's erection in his hand. That made Trowa gasp and throw his head back, leaving only Wufei to pleasure Duo's erection.

He slowly slid the entire length into his mouth, nearly choking as Duo hit the back of his throat. Duo immediately pulled out a bit, with an apologetic grin on his face.

"We'll save that for another time, when you've had more practice." Wufei moaned at the thought that this would be happening frequently enough to give him PRACTICE at it.

He licked and nibbled and sucked, feeling Duo harden even further beneath his ministrations. Then, with a sobbing gasp, Trowa exploded, coating Heero's hand and his own stomach with sticky white fluid. His inner muscles clamped down, and Wufei came with a loud cry, pumping himself deeply into Trowa and holding himself there as he emptied himself.

Heero grunted behind him, but Duo was the next to succumb, unable to resist the combination of Wufei's mouth and Quatre's thrusts. Wufei choked on the bitter fluid, but swallowed as much as he could anyway.

Quatre and Heero came nearly at the same instant, both stiffening and thrusting into their respective partners with forceful intent. All of this happened in an instant, leaving five incredibly drained boys to collapse in a heap together.

"Mmmm..." Duo brushed his bangs from his eyes, grimacing as long strands of his hair dragged through the sticky white mess around Trowa. "That was nice. But I wanna be in the middle, next time."

"Hn." Heero smirked at him. "You ALWAYS want to be in the middle."

"That's 'cause it's the best place to be. Ne, Wu?"

"I'm not complaining." Wufei's voice was still hoarse with passion, and he idly reflected that if Khushrenada were to show up at that moment and challenge him to another sword fight, he would lose simply because he hadn't the energy to raise his sword.

"So, are you still mad at us, Wufei?" Quatre asked, his turquoise eyes gleaming brightly.

Wufei sighed and snuggled deeper into the arms which held him. "I don't know - if I say I'm still mad, will you try comforting me again?"

They all laughed - well, Wufei, Quatre and Duo laughed, and Heero and Trowa both managed a wide - for them - grin. "Anytime, Wufei. Anytime. You'll never be alone again."


End file.
